Sobre las vías
by FrostDan
Summary: Fue como las escenas de una película muda, lenta, que hace énfasis en los pequeños detalles y las miradas caprichosas. Ves, ni siquiera sabes si es obra del destino, sólo sabes que todo buen inicio tuvo que ser después de sentirse perdido. Aprendes a entender que sólo de ese modo puedes disfrutar de lo que viene y se va. De lo que se queda contigo, sobre las vías. (Elsanna)
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hey! Nuevo proyecto. No estoy segura de qué tan largo será, pero calculo que NO tardará una eternidad. Además, casi estoy segura que he escrito la mitad hasta ahora.**

 **Si has leído mi fic "Estaciones", quizá estés familiarizado con este tipo de narración y formato, y si aún no lo has leído, ¿a qué esperas? (Sí, es un intento de invitación). Capítulos cortos, quizá de no más de mil palabras y actualizaciones rápidas si la vida no me secuestra. Como siempre, es un fic Elsanna, si no eres fan de esta pareja y te causa desagrado, da media vuelta atrás, compañero/a. Es por tu bien.**

 **Son capítulos intercalados. Empieza Anna~.**

 **NOTA: Frozen no me pertenece (por ahora[¿?]).**

* * *

 **I**

El siguiente día al rompimiento es peor, e ir a la universidad no es una de tus mejores opciones en esos momentos en los que sólo te quieres enterrar bajo tus cobijas y almohadas, porque afuera está congelando y tienes tan roto el corazón, que ni siquiera estás segura si suena como un buen plan recoger los pedazos en ese momento y levantarte para seguir con tu vida. De hecho, es lo último que quieres hacer, aunque estés muy segura que Hans no merezca ni un poco de tus momentos patéticos de vida. Él ya no merece nada de ti ni de ese mundo. Claro, Rapunzel te lo recuerda por centésima vez cuando te va a sacar de la cama esa mañana y te mete una tostada con mantequilla en la boca que te hace toser y pensar que todos te quieren asesinar de algún modo. Sigues pensando en el malnacido.

Poco después estás en la intemperie, sin saber cómo acabaste ahí, con las manos congeladas y la nariz roja por el aire frío. Está nevando, y odias la nieve que se acumula en tus hombros y tu gorro ridículo que esconde tus trenzas gemelas. Odias, sobre todo, haberte levantado tan tarde sin fijarte en lo primero que te embutiste para mitigar el frío. Odias que no te importe nada ese día. Al menos todo pasa, un poco, cuando entras al metro y la gente se hace un mar. Todos al trabajo, al colegio, universidad…

Ni siquiera sabes hacia dónde vas. Recuerdas apenas que debes llevar la línea ocho, como todos los días, así que tus pies sólo te llevan hacia ahí porque ya se saben el camino de memoria después de muchos meses haciendo lo mismo. Sigues maldiciendo a Hans en tu mente, así que no te importa cuando un chico choca contigo en el andén y ni se disculpa, tampoco te importa cuando un hombretón te roba el asiento y tienes que ir parada en el vagón, mirando a la nada y pensando en lo que pudiste haber hecho mal. ¿Fuiste una buena novia, no es cierto? Creíste que por fin funcionaría, que era el "indicado". ¿Pero el indicado para qué?

Todo era una mierda. Quieres llorar, aunque has llorado la mitad de la noche y la otra mitad te la pasaste rompiendo fotos de diez meses de noviazgo. Es todo un record. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo te desacostumbrarás de él? Lo has hecho antes, claro, tienes un horrible record de rupturas. Eso no debería ser normal para alguien de tu edad.

Suspiras. Vas a romper a llorar en cualquier momento y a nadie en ese puto vagón le importaría. Vuelves la mirada hacia todos. Todos son horribles, horribles con sus patéticas y perfectas vidas. ¿Por qué todos eran tan ciegos? El vagón para en una estación y suben más personas. Se amontonan, en silencio, siempre en silencio, y todo sigue su curso. Quieres vomitar. ¿Por qué fuiste tú la ciega?

Un niño dormita sobre el hombro de su madre. El tipo que está a tu lado parece aún más perdido que tú, y el hombre que te ha robado tu asiento se rasca una ceja cuando no puede encontrar la respuesta al crucigrama del periódico. Hans era un idiota como ese hombre, decides, con un gesto de vitalidad que apenas te queda. Era un idiota y presumido. Y posiblemente tenía más sentido de la moda que tú.

Piensas olvidarlo. No sabes cuándo, porque hoy vas a seguir con la ronda de insultos y lloriqueos; ya no sabes manejar más corazones rotos. Vuelves la cabeza hacia otro lado, el tren vuelve a parar y sientes, poco a poco, que la gente te asfixia. Notas en la esquina del vagón a una chica rubia que lee un libro desgastado. Es bonita y elegante, posiblemente no sufre como tú. No parece ser del tipo de chica a la que dejen muy seguido. De hecho parece todo lo contrario: de ese tipo de personas que se levanta todos los días con el pie derecho, cantándole a la vida mientras crece una flor con cada paso de bailarina que da. Ojalá fueras más como ella, meditas, aunque piensas también por qué carajo te encanta inventarle una vida a las personas, sobre todo esos días cuando odias al mundo entero. La chica levanta la vista y se encuentra con tu mirada. Se miran dos segundos antes de que una señora ya mayor te empuje para cruzar al otro lado; tú y la desconocida no vuelven a coincidir. La olvidas.

Ese día ves a Hans hablando con una compañera de tu clase de improvisación. Cuando te ve, sonríe. No como cuando lo hacía con cariño, esta es una sonrisa más torcida, parecida a una mueca de burla, luego toma a la chica de la cadera y se alejan platicando por el pasillo. Tienes que tomarte cinco minutos para llorar en el baño y recordarte que tienes que recoger los pedazos de tu corazón; pero no ahora… No ahora.

Y definitivamente no sabes cuándo.

* * *

 **De antemano, ¡gracias!**


	2. Chapter 2

Las reviews han sido respondidas vía PM :). ¡Gracias!

Ahora va Elsa~.

* * *

 **II**

El primer día nunca es el mejor, no si eso significa trabajar con tu padre mientras él finge que no eres su hija por el bien de tu aprendizaje. No es que te importe, pero sí te importa levantarte más temprano para coger el subterráneo porque también decidió que tienes que comenzar "desde cero". Eso significa que te ha dejado sin auto y sobrevivirás con el mediocre salario que te pagará cada quince días. Tu madre se ríe de tu sufrimiento y te dice que esperes los quince días para que se arrepienta. Cuando tu padre se despide de ti esa mañana te llama "chica del café". Ya sabes lo que te espera.

Ni siquiera sabes si fue buena idea adelantar tus prácticas, y te vas arrepintiendo cada vez que tus pasos te llevan más cerca de la masa de gente que se escabulle en esa ciudad bajo tierra que ya estás odiando. No quieres ser la chica del café, ni tener que trabajar al lado de diez aspirantes más que piensan arrancarte la cabeza si resultas levemente buena; no quieres que tu padre sea tu jefe, y que luego le cuente a tu madre tus errores como si aún tuvieras cinco años y estuvieras aprendiendo a andar en bicicleta. No quieres nada. Sólo quieres dar media vuelta e inscribirte a los ramos que pudiste haber tomado por la mañana en la universidad.

Pero estás ahí, con una centena de personas a tu alrededor y se hace tarde para el trabajo. No quieres llegar tarde. No ese día, definitivamente ese día no.

Vas a subir al vagón cuando te llega un mensaje en el celular, lo lees hasta que te sientas en una de las esquinas y al fin puedes respirar. Es Megara, dice que ha despertado apenas y que no te envidia ni un poco y que, con buenas intenciones, espera a que te rompas una pierna para que tengas que faltar a las prácticas. Sólo porque sabía que ya las estabas odiando. Sonríes un poco y le contestas rápido, antes de que el vagón se empiece a llenar completamente.

Te enfrascas en un libro que tu madre te ha arrojado esa mañana, y te arrepientes cuando llegas a la página diez y te das cuenta que es romanticismo denso y al cual eres alérgica. A tu mente viene Rick, el chico de la semana pasada que te invitó al cine y al cual negaste enseguida porque pensaste que te estaba vendiendo las entradas. No es que seas alérgica al romance exactamente, es que no te enterabas de nada hasta que veías que Megara se retorcía de risa en su asiento. No es tu culpa, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué la gente ponía tantos códigos en todo aquello? Aunque… ¿Qué códigos podría tener una invitación al cine?

De cualquier forma, el chico no te agradaba del todo. Era mucho mayor que tú, estabas segura. Lo mismo con Eric, Robert y Daniel. Ninguno era… ¿qué? ¿Guapos, inteligentes, amables? Parpadeas, las insolentes noches con Megara y sus pláticas excéntricas acerca del amor empezaban a dañarte. Ella decía que había que intentar, tú le repetías que para qué había que intentar si estaban condenados al fracaso. Entonces ella insistía, y tú volvías a decirle que no te hacía falta alguien en tu vida, que para eso tenías a tu gato imaginario y dos padres muy parecidos al mismo gato.

Entonces llegaba el tema del sexo y sólo dabas media vuelta y el telón se cerraba. A la gente debería bastarle cuando les decías que no estabas interesada en nada de eso. Les bastaba, menos a Megara. Esa cosa extraña que se presentaba en forma de mejor amiga.

El tren para de nuevo, más gente sube y baja. Si tus cálculos son correctos, y siempre lo son, estás por llegar a tu estación, así que vuelves la cabeza hacia adelante y te topas con un par de ojos mirándote de frente. La gente hace eso a veces, cuando ni siquiera sabe que lo están haciendo, así que sólo la imitas antes de que una señora choque con la chica de gorrito gracioso y ambas se pierdan entre sus pensamientos.

Cuando bajas al fin, sientes que el subterráneo no es tan malo después de todo, que el frío de la calle te tranquiliza aunque te haga tiritar un poco y hundirte más en tu bufanda. Es un buen día, uno diferente, pero uno bueno después de todo, así que agradeces al destino que no ha mandado a romperte una pierna, porque ahora estás segura que no quieres faltar a tu primer intento de trabajo.

¿Tu padre quería una chica del café? Sabías preparar café, ibas a ser la mejor chica del café. Y nadie iba a impedirlo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Anna**

* * *

 **III**

Al quinto día, Rapunzel decide que no te puedes seguir quedando entre las sábanas mientras la oscuridad se apodera de tu alma y la habitación se va llenando de las bolsas de fritura que engulles cuando te da hambre. Primero te regaña por tu estado actual, pero luego se suaviza y se hace espacio para poder abrazarte y darte golpecitos en la espalda que te hacen sentir un poco mejor. Lo único que quieres es que alguien te entienda y quiera asesinar con la misma intensidad a Hans. El tío se la ha pasado pavoneándose con distintas chicas durante esos días, como si le encantara ver cuando pones rígido el cuerpo y los ojos se te llenan de lágrimas. Gracias al cielo ahora estás en la etapa en la que lo único que deseas es que sufra y se revuelque de dolor por lo hijo de puta que ha sido, aunque sabes que vendrá de nuevo la etapa de sufrimiento y todo se irá a la mierda.

Cuando mejor amiga te obliga a levantarte y vestirte esa noche, no tienes ni un poco de ganas, pero igual lo haces porque quizá necesites un poco de alcohol y no un litro de helado, para variar. Van a salir y divertirse, te dice. Por un momento le crees, pero cuando su novio se une a la fiesta y también Tom Green, un conocido de su novio, sabes que está siendo una muy mala idea, porque el chico se pega a ti y sonríe como idiota. Y a ti ya no te gustan los idiotas porque sigues muy enojada con otro idiota.

Como sea, sigues con el plan de Rapunzel, porque sabes que lo hace con las mejores intenciones. Además, Tom parece ser el prototipo de niño bueno y nerd que quizá podrías aguantar un rato. La noche pasa tal y como imaginaste: tú en un rincón ignorando a Tom y sus intentos fallidos de hacerte bailar o decirle algo más que un "no, gracias", tú en un rincón observando con molestia la centena de besos que Rapunzel le da a su novio, tú en un rincón pensando cuándo es que se irá toda esa mierda de sentirse como basura.

Es finalmente cuando tu amiga y su novio salen a bailar cuando te das cuenta que haber salido esa noche fue lo peor que se te pudo haber ocurrido. Sólo quieres regresar a tu departamento y volver a hundirte en tus mantas que parecen ser las únicas que te comprenden. Tom sigue insistiendo en hablarte pero tú ya ni siquiera le haces caso para ese momento. Te encuentras tan cabreada con todo el asunto que sólo coges tu bolso y te levantas de la silla alta para largarte de ahí; no quieres que nadie te siga, así que es mejor que Rapunzel ni note tu huida aunque luego te regañe por ser tan descuidada. Te apresuras a salir entre empujones contra gente que huele a sudor, alcohol y cigarrillos. Te apena darte cuenta que una vez fuiste como ellos y ahora los odias.

Odias al mundo. Te odias. Y odias a los gatitos bonitos de los videos de YouTube que viste esa tarde. Quizá habría sido mejor embriagarte pero, cuando quieres hacerlo, ya estás de vuelta en casa, al lado del helado de chocolate que no te acabaste y tu portátil reproduciendo por undécima vez la selección de clásicos de Disney. Quizá nunca vas a encontrar al amor verdadero como todas esas princesas; no partirás en el ocaso ni tendrás un príncipe con un corcel blanco e indomable. Todos tus potenciales finales felices han acabado en tragedia, no como un _Romeo y Julieta,_ ni como las comedias románticas con las que te alimentaste toda la adolescencia; tus tragedias terminan en soledad. Se ha vuelto tan rutinario, que ni siquiera debería asombrarte que estés de nuevo sola. Tal vez empiezas a ser una pequeña Bridget Jones; y ahora sólo te falta ganar peso y esperar a cumplir treinta. Tal vez un Mark Darcy llegue para entonces, o no. Ya ni siquiera quieres apostar por ti misma o tu futuro.

Nada ha cambiado. Tú no cambias. Quieres llorar de nuevo, esta vez no por Hans. Quieres llorar por ti y tu estúpida autocompasión inmadura; no obstante, no lo haces. En la pantalla, una princesa tiene su final feliz; otra niña al otro lado del mundo cree en aquello. Sigues esperando el tuyo. Sigues siendo una niña.

"Mañana", te dices, sin saber bien qué esperas al otro día, pero lo repites hasta que te quedas dormida.

* * *

 **Trataré de contestar por este medio a los usuarios no registrados, los demás serán vía PM.**

 **Lourdes:** gracias por comentar siempre y pasarte a leer. Espero que la historia te siga gustando. Te mando un saludo :).


	4. Chapter 4

**Elsa**

* * *

 **IV**

Alguien debió haber escrito, donde sea, recomendaciones para ser una chica del café. Resulta doloroso saber que no eres ni siquiera buena en eso; has recibido quemaduras de primer grado —estás exagerando, claro— porque llenas demasiado los vasos y te crees la mejor mesera del mundo al intentar llevar media docena como si de pronto fueras Starbucks a domicilio. No lo eres, pero sólo lo recuerdas cuando un idiota choca contigo y el café de tu padre vuela por los aires y ves tu vida pasar frente a tus ojos. Terminas quemada, en el pecho, con el mismo idiota poniendo mil servilletas de papel sobre ti que se pegan en el lugar donde huye tu dignidad.

Para cuando entras al tocador, ya todos en la oficina saben qué tipo y color de sujetador usas. Juras que jamás usarás de nuevo una blusa blanca. Juras que nunca perdonarás a papá por degradarte a chica del café. Prometes, sobre todo, que si un día heredas esa empresa, ningún pasante tendrá que vérselas con ese maldito café de mierda de nuevo.

—Te ves horrible —dice papá cuando te ve salir recogiendo lo poco de dignidad que te queda, pero enseguida te entrega una blusa (blanca para variar) y te sientes enseguida como la niña de colegio que una vez fuiste y, ahora, necesita ayuda y un abrazo.

—Gracias —susurras, conteniendo un poco tu voz para cuando te extiende un frasquito con crema para evitar que la quemadura se inflame. No sabes si abrazarlo o gruñirle.

—Billy quiere un americano con tres de azúcar. —Te da dos golpecitos en la espalda y se va. Al final, le gruñes.

Sólo esperas que un día de esos el calvario termine y por fin te den un espacio, al menos uno pequeño, más pequeño que el del conserje, pero uno tuyo; libre de quemaduras, capuchinos y americanos. Aunque como van las cosas, posiblemente consigas con más rapidez el empleo en la cafetería de tu facultad antes de lograr una mesa de trabajo con tu padre.

"Ya será", te dices. Lo sigues repitiendo cuando el segundo café del día cae encima del idiota de hace rato. Al menos ahora eres tú la de las servilletas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Anna**

* * *

 **V**

Usar el subterráneo es la única parte del día que empieza a ser placentera después de unos días. Sí, odias al mundo. Sí, siempre te toca ir parada. Sí, también pierdes la mitad de tu vida ahí mismo, respirando perfumes baratos y hedor de gente que decidió no tomar una ducha esa mañana (o desde siempre); pero de alguna forma te sientes bien (cotilla) al escucharlos hablar de su vida como si nada; te hace sentir mejor. No "mejor, mejor". Sólo menos patética. Al parecer muchos sufren mal de amores, es como la crisis existencial del primer mundo. Todos buscan amor en distintas presentaciones, tanto, que puedes imaginar el infomercial de media noche que lo anuncia al mayoreo, con excelentes resultados o te devuelven tu dinero. Si de alguna forma te lo devolvieran a ti, seguramente lo gastarías en más helado o un mes de Netflix que asegure tu soledad y apatía con el mundo. Estás en la etapa de venganza; quieres ver al mundo caer y que todos se despedacen unos con otros, aunque no sabes exactamente cómo hacer eso: que todos dejen de ser tan ciegos y conformes con sus existencias. Después de todo, también hay una pereza gigante sobre tus hombros que te impide andar y pensar correctamente. Que te hace igual que todos.

Ese día vas tarde a la universidad, puede que ni llegues a la primera clase. Sólo te quedas dando vueltas y vueltas, de estación a estación en esas vías infinitas que te hacen reflexionar sobre temas sin sentido alguno. Incluso cuando la gente abandona el vagón y los asientos se desocupan, te quedas observando en medio de la nada y el todo, que básicamente son las manchas de mugre que se aferran de generación en generación en el metal. A veces sólo deberías quedarte en casa y dormir. Robar el aire a gente inocente y ajena a tus dramas no debería ser legal.

Vuelves la vista al único lugar ocupado y ves a una chica con un libro, sabes que no lee porque parece estar observando la misma mancha que tú miraste hace un rato. Parece ser que al fin encontraron el significado de la vida en algo tan banal y estúpido. Quizá esté pensando que también roba oxígeno; que se roban oxígeno mutuamente.

Lees el título del libro, no lo conoces, pero recuerdas brevemente una situación similar de hace un tiempo. Un recuerdo. ¿Un Déjà vu? No lo sabes, pero hay un efímero momento en el que las puertas se abren, la chica se levanta, sus ojos se clavan en los tuyos y reconoces algo en ellos; como si antes, mucho antes de ese momento, ya le hubieras inventado una vida y ahora mismo no supieras qué fue lo que elegiste para ella. Hay una tristeza que no puedes identificar, porque no es igual a la tuya pero al mismo tiempo es como si tuvieran las mismas raíces.

Baja del vagón sin mirarte de nuevo y tú sigues, esta vez sola.


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Gracias por todas las reviews y lecturas!**

 **Elsa**

* * *

 **VI**

Ese día fue el más productivo de tu existencia —entiéndase el sarcasmo—. Llegaste tarde al trabajo por observar el fin del mundo en una mancha del piso del subterráneo —porque cualquiera puede ser vidente si se lo propone, obviamente— y, desde luego, porque al fin aceptaste que nunca acabarías el libro que tu madre te entregó días atrás. Era imposible. No se podía leer más de dos páginas sin empezar a dar arcadas al ver todo ese insano amor de leyenda. Te preguntas, sólo entonces, si la gente se va inventando todo ese cuento porque aún tiene alguna esperanza en el amor (o los seres humanos) en general, o simplemente lo hace para lucrar mientras tú te vuelves más alérgica a todo eso (incluyendo los humanos, gatos, café, padres dictadores y ropa blanca).

Para cuando la noche cae y al fin estás en casa, comiendo mientras tu madre habla acerca de sus clases de defensa personal —en la que a veces te usa como muñeco de trapo—, piensas en lo que estás haciendo con tu vida o lo que tenías planeado hacer con ella. Llegas a la brillante conclusión de algo inaudito: resuelves que nunca tuviste un plan. A pesar de tu perfeccionismo insano, rayando en lo enfermizo, y tus debates de media noche sobre lo que debías o no hacer… Apenas te das cuenta que no tienes nada. Estás en blanco. Sí, claro, ibas a estudiar, graduarte y tener un bonito título que presumirías a tu inexistente mascota.

¿Pero qué más?

¿Qué más? Sí, porque luego tu madre empieza a parlotear como revista de farándula y resulta que la mayoría de tus compañeras de clase están comprometidas, tienen un novio guapo y millonario, abrieron un negocio propio (porque sus padres son estúpidamente millonarios) o, bien, hacen viajes excéntricos en los que curan el hambre en África. Eso no, claro, te lo acabas te inventar, pero hay algo real en todo aquello, y es que hay un punto en la vida en donde te quiebras sin que tu alma de avise del acto, entonces te das cuenta que estuviste vagando pensando que todo se basaba en el estudio, heredar algo y ser feliz. Como si "ser feliz" viniera por defecto.

Piensas, de la nada, en el beso que Roberta le dio a León —sí, los protagonistas del estúpido libro—, y enseguida te das cuenta que estás pensando en algo ridículo que te ha dado miedo hasta entonces: el amor. ¿Por qué aquello no era tan fácil en la vida real? ¿Por qué tu madre seguía parloteando como si la escucharas? ¿Por qué tu padre no estaba ahí para darte dos palmaditas en la espalda? ¿Por qué el mundo seguía dando vueltas mientras tú seguías siendo la chica del café?

¿Por qué pensabas en el amor seriamente, en ese momento, cuando te reías de él cuando nadie te veía?

Sigues pensando en Roberta, en su "cabello de fuego", en su piel de aceituna y los ojos verdes como dos pequeñas piedras preciosas. No piensas en León, en su gallardía y su "sonrisa destructora". Sólo piensas en una chica que no existe, que nunca te atraería en la vida real y que, al parecer, te romperá el corazón cuando elija a León en la conclusión del libro. ¿Alguien te elegiría a ti al final de todo? ¿Dejaría atrás su pasado, aceptaría tus defectos y te entendería con una mirada? Casi se te hace absurdo estar pensando en esto, pero es más esa espesa nostalgia de nunca haber sentido la piel de alguien sobre la tuya, de esta forma tan real, necesaria, que los pensamientos se diluyen poco a poco y el frío que recorre tu pecho es casi tan denso como el invierno que golpea en las ventanas. Quieres calidez.

Nunca te has enamorado. No sabes lo que es, aún tienes esas ideas infantiles y cojas que fuiste obteniendo con el paso de los años. Quizá nunca te atrevas a mostrar tanto de ti porque lo crees peligroso, y la máscara que te has hecho ya tiene muchas capas; empiezas a suponer que ya son imposibles de destruir. Te da tanto miedo que alguien pueda conocerte tan a fondo, que luego pueda lastimarte con mucha facilidad; o en un caso más triste, que tú termines dañándolo irremediablemente.

Así pues, esa noche le devuelves con derrota el libro a tu madre quien se queda mirándote con un gesto que no entiendes, hasta que te pregunta si estás bien y tú le respondes que sí, que sólo pensabas si la vida era igual de dulce que un capuchino o tan amarga como el café negro de las mañanas. Ser la chica del café obstruye tu inteligencia y ahora mamá lo sabe.

Como recompensa, obtienes dos palmaditas familiares en el hombro, mientras te despides de Roberta que automáticamente queda olvidada en el cajón de la mesita de noche de tus padres, de la misma forma en la que acabaron todas las tarjetas navideñas que una vez fabricaste para ellos.

El amor era injusto.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola chicos, no sé si todos están enterados pero surgieron algunos problemas con la página ya que, al parecer, mientras los autores de aquí escriben sin afán de lucrar, otras personas lo hacen con nuestras historias. Existen páginas que redireccionan a esta pero dentro de una ventana de su página (¿?), en donde tienen anuncios y malware. Les pido que denuncien este hecho tanto a google como en este mismo sitio para que se cierren estas webs. Mientras tanto, mis actualizaciones se harán más lentas y, si en dado caso no se solucionara el problema, lastimosamente tendré que eliminar mis historias e ir en busca de otras plataformas.**

 **Entre otras noticias pero con un poco de lo mismo, digamos NO al plagio. Si una historia les gusta mucho y quieren traducirla o sólo publicarla en un sitio donde el autor no está, por favor, primero comuníquense con él antes de actuar, ya que se considera plagio por omisión, aún si mencionan al autor pero no tienen los permisos. Evitemos los malos entendidos y agradezcan siempre a todos los escritores que narran esas bellas historias que tanto nos han gustado. Les aseguro que muchos de nosotros siempre tendremos cinco minutos para leerlos y, con más importancia, les haremos saber si estamos de acuerdo o no con adaptaciones o publicaciones en diversas páginas.**

 **Un abrazo.**

* * *

 _Anna_

* * *

 **VII**

A decir verdad, no tienes ni idea de cómo terminaste así. O sí, tienes una leve idea, muy leve porque el alcohol es mayor que tu cordura, pero no sabes en qué instante decidiste ser idiota y desconectar tu cerebro para dejarlo navegar en algún mundo menos ácido que el que había sido tu presente. No es que el sexo requiera de mucha inteligencia o ingenio después de terminar con la protección y demás generalidades. De hecho, es tan mecánico, que te sorprende siquiera poder sentir un cosquilleo en el bajo vientre o ser capaz de concentrarte en el placer que se supone debería estar ahí.

Quizá en otro momento, en otras circunstancias, admitirías que Robbie es bueno en eso, que en verdad se esfuerza en complacerte y ha sido bastante cuidadoso desde el momento en que te invitó a su casa o se ofreció a dejarte en la tuya sin compromiso alguno. Sabes, claro, que es cosa de una noche, lo ves en su rostro y él lo ve en el tuyo como una promesa silenciosa que se hacen entre desconocidos.

Ahí, con tus piernas envueltas en su torso desnudo, sintiendo sin sentir, te preguntas si acaso no fue lo mismo con Hans. Si en algún punto de todo este dolor ciego, alguna vez pensaste si en verdad lo quisiste una décima parte de lo que sufriste perderlo. ¿Alguna vez amaste a alguien con cuerpo, un poco de alma, vida y existencia? ¿Alguna vez te revolcaste en noches infinitas bajo las sábanas de un amor correspondido? Un amor verdadero, de ensueño. De esos que no existen pero viven en tu fragmentado corazón que golpetea en tu pecho e insiste que huyas. Que corras, sigas corriendo y luego grites para limpiarte de la locura, tu locura.

Pero estás ahí. Sigues ahí, complaciente, aunque admites que no fuiste diseñada para eso pero no sabes qué más dar de ti o si alguna vez tuviste algo para dar realmente.

Abrazas a Robbie, no porque lo quieras o porque descubriste el verdadero amor en sus ojos; sino que lo haces porque sientes que te ahogas ahí mismo, porque estás odiando tu desnudez, porque siempre la has odiado pero te despides de cada prenda porque los demás piensan que está bien aquello; que es lo normal porque eres bonita aunque termines creyéndole más a tus inseguridades que a las palabras de otros. Te crees con mil defectos, uno más con cada día que marque el calendario, pero aun así sigues esperando el día en que alguien los acepte, los ame y te enseñe hacerlo de la misma forma en que aprendiste la dirección de los puntos cardinales y la geografía de algunos países.

¿Alguien se interesó en la marca de nacimiento de tu costado derecho? ¿En las pecas regadas sin orden alguno, como constelaciones brillantes en la oscuridad? ¿Alguien notó que eres sensible cerca de las orejas o que te encoges cuando te observan mucho? ¿Alguien supo que a veces los miraste un segundo más de lo debido, con la esperanza de que te regresara un poco de cariño?

Nadie. Ni Robbie, ni Hans, ni nadie más, porque todo ese tiempo estuviste preocupada en las demás personas sin permitirte odiarlos sin sentido, de la misma forma en la que tú te odiaste. Los humanos no son perfectos y aprenden de las maneras más estúpidas. Estúpidos sí son después de todo, al menos unas veces en la vida. Aunque algunos se dan el lujo de serlo en toda ella.

Oh, pero estás tan agotada de aquello. Estás cansada de querer llenar los vacíos de tu alma, de atestar de cinta adhesiva las fracturas de tu corazón, de vendarte los ojos para no notar el desamor cada vez que bajan la mirada frente a ti. Estás cansada de engañarte por pintarte escenarios utópicos mientras tu existencia decae, pierde color y muere. Tal vez sólo al fin estás exhausta de buscar con tanto afán que alguien te quiera.

Robbie no sabe qué hacer cuando lo empujas y coges tu ropa de un salto. No estás asustada, enfadada o triste. Sólo eres una ebria más que se ha dado cuenta que era hora de impulsarse hacia la superficie. Le pides disculpas, claro, y te sale tan educado que es como si acabaran de terminar un partido de tenis frente a la reina Isabel II y, ahora, lo más coherente fuera estrecharse las manos y despedirse, cosa que no haces porque al instante el estómago te da un vuelco y sólo quieres salir o vomitarás encima de él.

Es de noche cuando tomas el subterráneo y te encuentras mirando a una de las esquinas, como si esperaras ver a alguien, quien sea, que pueda darte una mirada azul, quitarte el frío y luego indicarte que estarías bien. Que todo estaría bien.

Es la primera vez que te das cuenta que el amor empieza contigo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Elsa**

* * *

 **VIII**

La primera vez que tu madre y tú tienen "esa charla", sabes que estás en problemas. Primero, porque sabes que es una leyenda familiar, la misma que cuenta que cuando una chica cumple cierta edad sin haber tenido alguna relación amorosa en el historial de vida, es que hay complicaciones que sólo se pueden resolver de mujer a mujer. Recuerdas brevemente a la tía Molly, quien nunca se casó ni tuvo hijos, pero es completamente feliz (aunque la familia aún lo niegue) y, como vienes haciéndolo desde hace días, te encuentras preguntándote si acabarás de la misma forma que ella. No lo encuentras mal de momento, pero te da miedo la cara que pone tu madre, como si tuvieras una enfermedad terminal y se estuviera despidiendo de ti.

—Te arreglé una cita a ciegas —lo dice con ese gesto triste, dubitativo, que no sabes si te causa gracia o agruras.

—Tú me arreglaste una cita —repites, sintiéndote parte de una telenovela barata—. ¿Con quién?

—Por eso es a ciegas, Elsa —explica suavemente, como si tuvieras cuatro años y aprendieras las vocales—. Tú vas, conoces a la persona y platican.

—¿De qué? —¿Tu madre no entiende que eres lerda en esos asuntos?

Ella suspira y se levanta del sofá individual para sentarte a tu lado. Es tan idéntica a ti (¿o tú lo eres a ella?), que sabes que incluso ese gesto de terror es el mismo que hacen ambas cuando se miran a los ojos.

—De lo que quieran, Elsa. La vida, la universidad, el trabajo; pero menos el clima, amor. Puedes hablarle hasta del decorado de la mesa, pero evita el clima.

Son las palabras más sabias que jamás escuchaste.

Esperas el día de la cita como quien espera el día de su ejecución. Hasta pides tu última cena porque la cita es un desayuno y temes no estar preparada mentalmente para ello. En tu cabeza sólo hay un sonido intermitente, como si fueras una radio descompuesta en donde se escuchan frases inconexas. Si tú no te entiendes, ¿cuántas probabilidades había realmente que otra persona te entendiera? Le llamas a Megara horas antes de la cita, mientras das vueltas y vueltas en la habitación y sigues pensando en la novela que te dio tu mamá, pero ahora te imaginas a León —el protagonista— gallardo y con sonrisa destructora, la misma que hace que te estremezcas con repulsión y quieras que, amaneciendo, te dé una gripe de muerte y puedas faltar a tu cita suicida.

Megara intenta tranquilizarte, retorciéndose de risa cada vez que preguntas dos idioteces y ella te responde con tres más. Ella no sabe por qué has aceptado, sinceramente tú tampoco. Tal vez sólo querías probarte que puedes ser muy normal, que se te da muy bien eso de ser alguien común. Quizá hasta optaste por aceptar porque un día dirías que hiciste algo extremo, aunque todavía no supieras que una cita a ciegas no era nada extremo. Sólo estúpido. Y de esa lista ya tenías mucho, incluso para regalar.

Como sea, llega la hora de la cita y tú cama se llena de ropa que ni sabías que tenías, que posiblemente apareció por arte de magia cuando tu mamá preparó la cita. Te decides por un vestido sencillo, azul y sin mangas, unas zapatillas bajas y un saco arena que te protegerá del frío matutino. Ni siquiera sabes para quién te vistes y eso lo hace el doble de difícil, pero deja de importarte cuando te preguntas si realmente haces lo correcto. Para cuando te contestas que no, para nada es lo correcto, ya estacionaste el auto y te encuentras entrando en el restaurant indicado. Y para cuando empiezas a maldecirte en voz baja, uno de los meseros ya te está dirigiendo a la mesa donde debía estar tu cita especial.

Las maldiciones las tragas rápidamente cuando la persona que está sentada en tu mesa te sonríe, se levanta, y dice un nombre que no escuchas porque estás más enfocada tratando de procesar que León el de la sonrisa destructora no tiene nada que ver con la chica que espera a que te presentes también.

Tu cita a ciegas es una mujer. Tu madre te preparó una cita con una chica.

—Elsa… —cae de tu boca.

—Elsa… —repite, y esperas a que ese sea su nombre también y no esté repitiendo el tuyo, porque eres patética y no escuchaste el de ella. Qué importa, ¿no? Apenas es una de las cosas más importantes de una cita. Nada de qué preocuparse.

" _Nada del clima_ ", recuerdas cuando se sientan y mil temas fuera de lugar vienen a tu mente. Entonces miras a las tazas vacías y luego al mantel lujoso, limpio y con decoraciones casi invisibles.

—La mesa es bonita… —Sí, eres brillante.


	9. Chapter 9

**Anna**

* * *

IX

Bailas. Bailas para no gritar, para cansarte, para llorar, para sentir. Bailas para todo lo contrario, para dejar salir todo, tener fuerzas, para superar, para sentir que todo esto, cada parte de tu cuerpo y mente, es sólo tuya. Eres tu propio guardián. Saltas, te mueves por todo el escenario y la música vibra contigo. Sólo contigo. Estás sola, en medio de un escenario y las sillas que aplauden en silencio tu actuación.

Hace días que no ves a Hans. Hace días que no tomas helado por las noches y que dejaste a la cuenta de Netflix descansar. Ahora solo bailas, bailas y cantas en la ducha fría porque te cortaron el gas e intentas pensar que nada de lo que ocurre alrededor es tan mediocre. Cantas caminando por la calle, apenas abriendo los labios y cuando te diriges a tu línea. Tarareas cuando estás dentro del vagón y el niño de siempre dormita en el hombro de su madre, algunos leen el periódico y tú ni te molestas en coger el asiento libre que queda porque ya alguien lo ha ocupado cuando apenas lo notas. Vas tarde de nuevo a tu primera clase, aunque para ese momento ya te dé igual porque estás segura de no haberla tomado en todo lo que va del semestre. Sospechas que tiene que ver con algo del guion teatral, pero decides esconderlo al fondo de tu cerebro antes de entrar en pánico porque reprobarás por idiota.

Al final, el vagón se empieza a vaciar y te quedas justo en el lugar de siempre, como si algunas pequeñas cosas en el mundo no pudieran cambiar porque entonces ese "algo" intangible que lo mueve se fracturaría; perdería el control y sentido. No sabes si es el destino, si existe, se crea o lo destruyes. Sólo sabes que todo buen inicio tuvo que ser después de una pérdida; de sentirte mediocre y sin ganas de la vida. Después de todo, aprendes a entender que sólo de ese modo puedes disfrutar de lo que viene y se va. De lo que se queda contigo. Justo como en ese espacio, inmóvil por dentro mientras que por fuera seguía avanzando, sobre las vías.

Miras al rincón de siempre y el tarareo para instantáneamente cuando ves a la chica rubia que siempre ha estado ahí, ahora sin un libro, mirándote con los ojos muy abiertos como si hubiera visto en ti algo que no debió captar jamás. Sientes lo mismo. El vagón sigue su marcha y en cualquier momento ella llegará a su estación.

Sólo son dos desconocidas que se olvidarán más adelante, una parte de ti piensa, pero antes de que lo tengas planeado ya sabes quién es y qué historia le inventaste con anterioridad. Te preguntas si cuando ella te echa una última mirada —en alguna parte muy lejana de su cabeza—, también se cuestiona quién eres o qué haces. Si pareces interesante o luces extraña bajo ese gorrito de colores. Si luces igual de perdida que como te sientes.

La próxima vez, justo en la esquina izquierda más alejada del vagón de siempre, esperarás ver un par de ojos azules con la simple intención de seguir armando una historia. Aunque no sepas, justo en ese instante, que es la tuya.

La de ambas.


	10. Chapter 10

**Elsa**

* * *

 **X**

Tu madre cree que eres gay. Tu madre, tu padre y tu mejor amiga. Todo tu mundo. ¿Cómo era posible aquello y qué momento había sucedido? Ingenuamente creíste que te prepararon una cita común, con el hijo guapo y educado de alguna amiga de mamá. Pero nada de eso ocurre, porque lo siguiente que sabes es que Ingrid, tu cita a ciegas, coquetea descaradamente contigo pero tú no sientes ni un poco de atracción. No te sientes gay. ¿Entonces qué eres? Y es la primera vez que te lo preguntas realmente. Sólo quieres salir, huir, dejar de pensar en el amor y sus dolores; en citas a ciega, en Roberta y su infinito amor por León. En todos.

Miras a Ingrid, detenidamente después de que un vómito de palabras surge de tu boca y cada vez te hundes más, aunque ella se ríe y comenta que eres muy graciosa. No te sientes graciosa, de hecho crees que eres el ser humano más soso del planeta y no sabes por qué dice aquello de ti. Cuentas los minutos, analizas cuándo es el mejor momento para hacer la retirada: la primera o segunda vez en que la chica va al tocador, que es cuando le marcas a Megara y le gritas bajito lo que ocurre, porque de pronto sientes que todos te tendieron una trampa. Terminas quedándote, aunque odies la comida y el café sepa más a té. Ingrid es bonita, aceptas, "muy bonita", diría tu madre; y de pronto ya la imaginaste escogiéndola en alguna parte, porque sabes que esto es algo que le ha tomado mucho tiempo de planificar.

—¿A qué te dedicas, Elsa? —Ingrid pregunta cuando regresa.

—Soy… es decir, estudio arquitectura. Trabajo en la empresa de mi padre —dices enseguida, aunque muerdes tu lengua y optas por no decir que eres la chica del café.

—Soy psicóloga, me gradué hace tres años.

La charla sigue, entre comentarios generales y tu postura rígida, llena de pánico. Asumes que llegarás tarde al trabajo hoy, y apenas concibes que tu padre lo sabe; por eso te dio el auto y lucía tan feliz por la mañana. Es una jodida traición. Quieres odiarlos a todos, pero en su lugar sólo te encuentras con la sensación de no saber realmente quién eres. Con un vacío que habías evitado muy bien durante años, porque tenías dos padres maravillosos, un hogar, sustento económico y… La vida que cualquiera deseaba. Pero no, estabas ahí, hablando de vacío mientras las náuseas del egocentrismo te invadían. Eras una persona horrible y merecías servir café toda tu vida.

No merecías a Ingrid.

Cuando se despiden, no vas al trabajo, decides ir a casa y dejar el auto. Entonces bajas y huyes antes de que tu madre te vea. El subterráneo es ahora tu hogar. Ahí la gente no espera nada de ti, ahí la gente no te mira raro ni se preocupa. Ahí te ignoran, el tiempo sigue su curso y puedes mirar la mancha que te cuenta el fin del mundo. Vuelves la vista hacia el vagón que se va vaciando, sabiendo de antemano que tu estación está cerca. No quieres más citas a ciegas, no quieres ser gay, heterosexual o tener cualquier otra etiqueta; pero sí quieres saber quién eres. Qué sientes. Si alguna vez podrás hacer reír a alguien de verdad, si podrás querer con la misma intensidad estúpida de las novelas, si alguien te espera, aunque nada esté preparado y la vida les diera el rompecabezas más difícil. Te preguntas si vas a encontrar a ese alguien, o ese alguien te encontrará.

La ves, a la chica del gorrito de colores. La reconoces de antes porque es pelirroja y no crees haber visto muchas en la ciudad. Reconoces sus ojos, verdes o azules, aún no atinas el color. La descubres, sí, porque es la primera vez que miras a alguien por más de un minuto en ese vagón maloliente. Te cuestionas si alguien como ella andaría con alguien como tú, luego te ríes por lo bajo porque seguramente ya tiene pareja. La duda surge, nace como las raíces dentro de tu pecho y se extiende por cada vena, con cada bombeo de tu corazón. ¿Te gustan las mujeres? Dices que no, pero suena muy bajo cuando sigues contemplando a la pelirroja; la forma en que el flequillo cae a un lado de su frente, el modo en el que está parada, la manera desenfadada de vestirse. Es como si fuera ella y nadie más en su mundo. Ella no es Ingrid, ella no te mira, no habla, no sabe nada de ti. Ella no va a sonreírte con la intención de que le des tu número, ni decirte que eres graciosa cuando es totalmente una mentira. Ella no conoce tu nombre. Y tú… tú te ahogas cuando te das cuenta que has empezado a inventarle uno.

Revisas sus gestos, el leve movimiento de sus labios como si cantara para sus pensamientos y, por un insignificante momento, quieres escuchar su voz y saber cómo suena. Si es igual de triste que su mirada o tan brillante como cuando te ve.

Ella te está viendo.

Lo único que haces es congelarte. Tu estación está a pocos segundos. Te paras, torpe e indecisa y, cuando bajas, echas un vistazo hacia atrás. Hacia la mirada curiosa que dejaste, porque eres fuerte, porque puedes con eso, porque todo ha sido extraño.

Porque no sabes su nombre.


	11. Chapter 11

**Anna**

* * *

 **XI**

La primera vez que prestas atención a ese hecho ya tan común en tu universidad, estás comiendo descuidadamente un pedazo de pizza ya frío, mientras dejas hablando a Rapunzel sobre un tío "caliente" que no ha apartado su mirada de ti esa mañana, en el gimnasio; pero tú no haces caso, en cambio miras a dos chicas besándose, con una pizca de curiosidad y otra de celos que no sabes de dónde viene. Crees reconocer a una, quizá de alguna clase pasada, pero no atinas a adivinar quién es la otra, o si antes demostraron más discreción frente a todo el complejo estudiantil. A pesar de que su beso parece ser demasiado acalorado, hay algo que te impide apartar la vista para hacer una cara de asco como sueles hacer con la mayoría de las personas que creen estar en un motel. Quizá sea el morbo, muy común en los humanos, o tal vez es la forma en el que se sostienen, tan poéticamente como en un acto final. Como si el mundo se cayera a sus pies y se reconstruyera en sus corazones. Había tanta fuerza y desesperación en eso beso, como una infinita ternura entre pinceladas de amor indescriptible.

Amor.

¿Qué era el amor?

No es algo que te quieras preguntar justo ese día, en una mesa sucia, con mostaza seca y restos de migas de pan de quien comió antes en ese sitio; pero tampoco es algo que te quieras preguntar en medio de la noche, en la oscuridad y el silencio claustrofóbico de tu habitación, porque entonces será peor. De ese modo nunca puedes callar a esa pequeña vocecita que te hace llorar incluso cuando te sientes más fuerte. En casa, con tus padres, ni siquiera te habías puesto a pensar en la soledad porque era algo que no existía; el amor, en cambio, lo habías dado por hecho. Pero ahora, el último se había marchado y el otro se instaló en una casa de campaña, sin fecha para una retirada veloz y sin dolor.

—¿Entonces, qué te parece? —Rapunzel pregunta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y, por la forma en que te mira, es mejor no decirle que no has escuchado nada de lo que dijo.

—Excelente —le sonríes, tratando de entender por qué aplaude y parece muy feliz.

—Entonces salimos a las 9, prepárate para brillar.

Salir. Brillar. Prepararse. Nada de eso lucía bien en tu diccionario cuando evitas la cara de terror al darte cuenta que has aceptado otra cita inútil.

()()()()()

La cita cancela y cancela Eugene. En media hora Rapunzel está echando humos y tú no puedes estar más feliz, pero lo escondes como una cara experta en actuación que a Rapunzel le sabe a lo más sincero del mundo en el momento, ya que no te presta atención cuando vas por helado y una cuchara para aliviar las penas. Claramente, no siempre sueles salir victoriosa con ella, y ese día no sería una excepción, ya que en menos de diez minutos ha llamado a sus amigas; en veinte ya tienen planes para toda la noche; y en una hora ya están tocando la puerta del departamento, todas con escote ajustado y hablando mal de cualquier hombre. No sabes qué te da más miedo, que todas odien a sus novios en ese momento o que hayan sacado una botella de vodka de en uno de sus diminutos bolsos, justo cuando te hacen conductora designada y te indican el camino a la discoteca o bar que tienen planeado. En todo el camino se ríen con estruendo y tú vas más tensa que una vara, sobre todo cuando un automóvil de policías se para justo al lado de ustedes, en el alto. Rapunzel le tiene que decir a todas que se callen, con una voz burlesca que no le reconoces; apenas tienen veinte minutos en la calle y ya tienes cuatro ebrias en un automóvil que no es tuyo. Le sonríes a uno de los policías, que apenas te echa un vistazo por estar comiendo una rosquilla mientras se ríe de algo estúpido que ha dicho su compañero. Sólo quieres regresar a dormir. Y definitivamente no quieres ir a la cárcel, esa noche o cualquier otra.

—¿Luzco como una lesbiana? —dice una muy seriamente, luego de que llegan a la zona de bares. Tú la miras como una ceja levantada, y quieres decir que luce más bien como una prostituta pero te callas.

Las demás dicen que se la tirarían en cualquier instante con una risa escandalosa. Tú no sabes mucho de eso, pero estás segura que Caroline no es de lo más atractiva cuando está ebria y acaba de contarles sobre una sesión de sexo que tuvo con su novio el día pasado.

Siguen hablando, ahora sobre el tamaño de sus senos, y la situación se torna incómoda cuando se empiezan a tocar para comprobar, antes de explotar en una risa histérica que te ha empezado a fastidiar. Vuelves la vista hacia tu pecho, tus inseguridades regresan y crees muy posible gritarle a la primera que intente algo contigo; pero nadie te ha incluido en la charla, debido a que son las amigas de Rapunzel y no tuyas. Entre todo el ajetreo y la botella pasando de boca en boca, gritas para hacerte escuchar en el escándalo porque no sabes dónde estacionar o a qué lugar van exactamente. Sally casi salta y choca con tu hombro, su aliento tiene un intenso aroma a alcohol que te hace volver la cabeza hacia la ventanilla, pero la calidez espectral perdura en tu coronilla y hace que te erices bajo el contacto de sus dedos que se posan sobre tu brazo derecho. Le restas importancia.

—Es a la izquierda. Estoy segura. Ahí aparcamos la última vez —dice.

—La última vez no era este bar —asegura Diane a su lado—. Fuimos a ver chicos.

—Gays —termina Caroline como si nada—. Y con mejor cuerpo que mi novio. ¿Alguien vio esos traseros enormes moviéndose con la música? Eran… apetecibles. ¿Qué! Me gustan los traseros, pero también los ojos. No todo es poesía, Anna —. Te dice levantando los hombros. Casi dejas caer tu cabeza en el volante.

—¿Por qué yo no sabía eso? —pregunta aturdida Rapunzel, tomando un traguito de vodka. Luce dolida y divertida al mismo tiempo.

—¿Es en serio? —Escupe Sally—. Eugene se muere si se entera que fuiste a un lugar como ese.

—Sí, también Charles si te descubre a ti.

—La diferencia es que a mí no me importa.

—La diferencia es que no me han invitado. No me importa lo que piense Eugene.

—Espero que digas eso mañana. Te lo recordaré.

—Uh… —es la primera vez que intentas participar—. ¿Por qué un bar de chicos gays? Ya saben… Ustedes no les importan.

—Exacto —explica Diane con porte de científico—. Nos ignoran y nosotras admiramos. Nadie le hace daño a nadie. Además, Anna, te sorprendería saber cuánta gente heterosexual hay en esos lugares. No sé, quizá tengamos suerte.

—Uh… ¿Así que iremos a un bar gay? —preguntas con duda, no estás segura si quieres seguirlas.

—Algo así —explica Sally, abandonando su lugar a tu lado para luego salir del auto tambaleándose. En algún punto el vodka acabó en sus manos—. ¡A qué esperan! Necesitamos más alcohol.

Más gritos mientras salen una a una. Sólo que hay un problema, te han dejado en el auto sola para que estaciones en algún lugar. Y se dan cuenta hasta que empiezan a caminar juntas y tú haces sonar el claxon a sus espaldas. Diane regresa corriendo mientras tú bajas la ventanilla del copiloto.

—Buen punto, ¡Anna sigue aquí, chicas! —apunta. Dejas en blanco los ojos mientras se sube.

Las demás siguen su camino. Te encontrarás con ellas en un rato, eso si Diane logra hacer que lleguen con vida al sitio previsto. La verdad es que no estás segura si quieres que eso ocurra.


	12. Chapter 12

**Elsa  
**

* * *

 **XII**

No has hablado con tu mamá de la cita ni quieres hacerlo, porque sería enfrentarte a tus miedos y esos los tienes tan escondidos, que se aferran en lo profundo de tu mente aunque una tormenta los esté obligando a salir uno a uno. Cada vez que tu madre intenta abrir la boca cuando te ve, dices rápidamente que vas de salida, que estás cansada o tienes cosas qué hacer. Ni siquiera has comido en casa, para evitar esa mirada que te pone nerviosa; pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, quieres armarte de coraje y preguntarle: "Mamá, ¿crees que soy lesbiana?". No por la cita, por lo que piense ella o la gente, sino porque es algo que desconoces de ti y te parece insensato no saber. Algo que empezaría a cobrar sentido. No obstante, no lo haces, porque ya sea que lo negara o afirmara, significaría un caos para tu pequeño mundo. Así que prefieres el limbo, la ignorancia, porque en aquel lugar te sientes más segura y con más control. El control no es algo que quieres perder, porque si lo haces… ¿Qué te queda?

¿Quién eres?

Eres Elsa, por supuesto, una chica promedio con unos papás que la aman. Una chica promedio, tímida y reservada, con inseguridades sinsentido y un estado de insatisfacción personal que no sabías de dónde nacía. Quizá había sido desencadenado muchos años antes mientras ibas creciendo. En todos los casos fuiste la chica sin amigos y un absurdo talento por las matemáticas y la geometría. Aunque en algún momento también le tomaste gusto a la lectura; un entretenimiento ya de por sí muy solitario que creció con los años. Nunca habías necesitado a alguien más que te entendiera más allá de eso, ni había tenido importancia, hasta ahora… Megara era la única y verdadera amiga que encontraste a una etapa temprana, pero era distinto, ahora necesitabas algo más. Algo más intenso, como ese sentimiento extraño que se te subió por el cogote aquel día en el subterráneo; llenó tu estómago con una sensación de luciérnagas. Luciérnagas, sí, porque también iluminaron parte de tu existencia, la que creías inanimada. Y ahora sentías todo entumido, en suspenso, emergiendo desde dentro.

Querías volver a sentir algo parecido, no importa lo estúpido que sonara; pero, la situación era, que te ponía muy mal el sólo saber que alguien podría causarte aquello. Te preguntas, entonces, si es lo mismo que León sintió por Roberta la primera vez que la vio. Si es lo mismo que sintieron cada uno de los personajes de los libros polvorientos de la biblioteca de tu padre cuando se enamoraron.

Amor.

¿La palabra sonaba igual de rara en voz alta? Pero tú no sientes amor, sólo ansiedad, ansiedad que te hace caminar de derecha a izquierda, y luciérnagas que vuelan y se apagan con tus recuerdos. Se hacen polvo cuando piensas en Ingrid, no porque te desagrade, sino porque te ha marcado de por vida, como la persona que le dio una cachetada indirecta a tu perfecta vida. En cambio algo vibra en la boca de tu estómago cuando piensas en la chica del subterráneo, cuando tu garganta se seca y no hay nombre alguno que combine con sus ojos. Te ríes, estás siendo patética, pero enseguida piensas en otras mujeres, y algunas hacen que sonrías sin darte cuenta, como si te devolvieran el gesto en tu mente. No pasa lo mismo cuando te esfuerzas en pensar en artistas o en compañeros de tu generación, y la respuesta está en la punta de tu lengua pero enseguida se guarda en un nudo y crece en tu garganta.

"¿Vas a llorar?", te preguntas, porque eres capaz de permitírtelo ahora, pero no sabes qué beneficio traería. ¿Es tan difícil aceptarse a sí mismo siempre? Incluso cuando sabes que te aceptarían todos los que te querían realmente, que lo habían hecho mucho tiempo antes de que te dieras cuenta, ¿pero tú? ¿Cuánto te querías?

—Mergara… —contestas el teléfono, en automático.

—¿Cine, palomitas y soda por la noche? Tu madre estará contenta si sales.

—Mi madre es un monstruo —dices sin ninguna reserva o gracia.

—Tu madre es el monstruo que a mí me gustaría tener de madre, sólo para que quede claro. Anda, necesitas despejarte. No ha sido tan malo.

—Ha sido pésimo.

—¿Te pidió salir de nuevo?

—Sí.

—Entonces cállate, sólo eres una quejica. Hablamos más tarde.

—¿Megara?

—Dime.

—¿Tú también lo piensas?

—No lo sé, Elsa —sabe a lo que te refieres y responde con evidente sinceridad—. Sea como sea, ¿no quieres averiguarlo?

Quieres, por supuesto. Pero te aterra.

—Nos vemos más tarde.

()()()()()

Las idas al cine con Megara son lo mejor que le pueden ocurrir a tus fines de semana, eso si deciden que la película vale la pena. Normalmente compran golosinas, palomitas, soda y cualquier otra cosa que pueda durar lo suficiente en la última función de la noche. A veces piensas que van más a comer que a ver la película, pero no te importa, porque esperas pacientemente cada una de esas salidas ya que, para ser sinceros, es lo más brillante que tienes que hacer en tus ratos libres de la universidad.

Esa noche Megara pasa por ti, anda de buena voluntad y ha decidido que ella conduciría. No lo tomas como la profecía de que algo no está del todo correcto, pero le restas importancia porque lo único que quieres es salir de casa y librarte de la cena con tus padres. No sabes hasta cuándo seguirás así.

En el camino pones tu estación de radio favorita y te hundes en el asiento del copiloto, evitando por todos los medios mirar a tu amiga a los ojos porque de pronto sientes vergüenza de lo que pueda decir. Casi no han hablado de lo ocurrido con Ingrid, y tampoco está en tus planes decirle sobre todas las dudas que te han surgido en ese par de días. Ella te echa un vistazo y tienes que mirar por la ventanilla para que entienda que sólo quieres una noche tranquila; pero se trata de Megara, y una noche tranquila no existe en su diccionario mental.

—No te importó lucir decentemente hoy, ¿eh? —dice con burla. Ni siquiera tienes que mirarte para saber a qué se refiere, pues has elegido los jeans más anchos que encontraste y una blusa holgada bajo una cazadora vieja. No llevas nada de maquillaje, excepto por un poco de delineador.

Ese día sólo querías comodidad y pasar desapercibida.

—No es que piense reunirme con la reina Isabel.

—Duh… buen punto. Aunque, ya sabes, pudiste elegir alguna ropa más de tu estilo.

—Esto es muy mi estilo —bostezas.

—Sí, claro, cuando estás de campamento o... no sé, ¿pidiendo limosnas?.

—Cuando se apaguen las luces a nadie le interesará lo que llevo puesto. Espera, es cierto, a nadie le interesa lo que me ponga o no —oprimes el botón de la ventana de golpe, y ésta empieza a bajar—. A nadie le debería interesar lo que haga con mi vida.

No quieres sonar borde con ella, pero hay algo que te desespera de… todo. Quizás estar despierta, estar en el auto teniendo una charla sobre tu vestuario, o simplemente te desespera el hecho de seguir respirando. Quieres llorar, pero el aire frío de la noche que entra por la ventana cancela al instante tus emociones. No quieres que Megara te vea así; no quieres que piense que todo esto te está afectando. Y lo está haciendo, mucho, más de lo que habrías deseado porque sientes que todo se complica.

El auto para de pronto.

—Tal vez es mejor llevarte de regreso —dice Megara, mirando al frente. Luce un poco herida.

—¿Qué?

—Que quizá es mejor llevarte a casa, Elsa. Claramente no estás bien.

—Claramente no quiero estar un segundo más en ese sitio —vuelves la mirada a ella y explotas sin levantar la voz.

—Ni en este y creo que en ningún otro. La cuestión es… ¿por qué?

¿Por qué? ¡Por qué! La respiración se te corta y el nudo en tu garganta aparece terco y, esta vez, no piensa irse. Vacilas por muchos segundos antes de atreverte a hablar, antes de ponerle un orden y lógica a tus palabras.

—¿Crees que… realmente crees que esto es normal?

—¿Qué cosa exactamente?

—No lo sé… ¿yo?

—No, por supuesto que no eres normal, eres una perfeccionista con aires de jefa mandona; pero también eres una idiota adorable que duda mucho de sí misma todo el tiempo. Elsa, ser normal está sobrevalorado.

—No soy gay, Megara —las palabras se te atoran, casi se escuchan extrañas dichas con tu voz.

—Vale, no lo eres, ¿cuál es el problema entonces?

—Mamá lo cree, sé que mi padre también. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué piensas tú?

—¿Importa lo que piense? ¿Quieres que te ponga etiquetas y te dé un discurso sobre moral barata y con carencias? ¿Quieres que te diga quién eres y cómo te debes comportar? Realmente, ¿qué importa? —la chica de cabello oscuro suspira y, por fin, apaga el motor. Están estacionadas en una calle poco transitada—. Elsa, lo que tu madre hizo fue bastante estúpido. Te lo digo yo que suelo tener tendencia a cometer actos estúpidos. A lo que voy… Estoy segura que no lo ha hecho para perjudicarte, sino todo lo contrario. ¿Te has puesto a pensar cuánto es el porcentaje de las madres que se atreven a ser tan comprensivas con sus hijos? Te pondrías a llorar si lo pensaras. No lo sé, pero ella merece al menos unas palabras de agradecimiento y, quizá, unas cuantas pocas en las que aclares tu situación de incomodidad. Le preocupa que te escondas y que la evites. Seguramente debe creer que ha cometido el error más grande de su existencia al dar por sentado tus preferencias.

Sólo hasta que te dice todo esto, empiezas a sentirte culpable por la forma en la que has tratado a mamá los últimos días.

—Estaba asustada…

—¿Te ha molestado?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que fuera una chica. Esperabas ver a un hombre, claramente, pero… ¿lo habrías preferido?

No. El "no" se dispara rápidamente. De hecho habías odiado un poco saber lo de la cita a ciegas. Si bien, no esperabas para nada a Ingrid y la cita no fue fenomenal, al menos sabes que la pasaste mejor con ella. Que incluso había resultado ser divertido el asunto de sentirse perdida.

—Creo que habría preferido no tener una cita.

Megara sonríe de una forma maternal.

—Quizá eres asexual. Ya sabes, virgen a los 21, te incomodas con temas sexuales, ni siquiera sabías lo que te mostraba Aurora cuando te enseñó el pene de plástico que le sirvió para su clase de Anatomía. Por dios, Elsa… Si eres asexual te mato.

Es la primera vez que ríes en un par de días, porque Megara aún insiste en que los asexuales desperdician su vida. Aunque lleva algo de razón en algo, el sexo no es lo más importante para ti, ni de cerca, pero admites que tampoco eres una santa vestida para sacrificio a los dioses. Es sólo que antes… te regías por una serie de disposiciones sociales. Habías dado por hecho que eras heterosexual, como si hubieras nacido en serie y ese fuera tu preferencia por defecto. La situación era que nunca te había llamado la atención los chicos, te resultaba incómodo incluso cuando tus compañeras de clases hablaban de los artistas o cantantes que les gustaban por su físico. No veías nada de lo que ellas veían; entonces simplemente dejaste pasar todo, como si te pusieras en pausa y tu vida se dejara llevar por el piloto automático, asintiendo cuando se supone debías asentir y negando cuando los demás negaban.

Ahora… El ahora era el problema. Era la primera vez que veías a una mujer como tal. Claramente habías tenido ciertas preferencias antes, pequeñas, de las que ni le tomaste importancia en su momento, como el hecho de que algunas se te hacían más delicadas, olían mejor, tenían cierta apariencia que era más agradable a los ojos, pero eso lo veían todas las personas, ¿verdad? No es que aquello te hiciera lesbiana. Para nada.

—¿Elsa…?

—¿Qué pasa si soy gay?

La sonrisa de Megara se ensancha en una sonrisa torcida y diabólica.

—Bueno, para ser sincera, tenía la esperanza de que dijeras algo parecido. No te preocupes, déjamelo todo a mí.

No sabes si eso es buena idea o no.

()()()()()()()()()

En el momento que entran a ese sitio, sabes que todo ha sido una pésima idea. No deberían estar ahí, Megara no debería estar divirtiéndose, tú no deberías estar tan asustada. Todo es horrible, pero sabes que algo anda muy, muy mal, cuando te empieza a preocupar más tu atuendo que el ruido ensordecedor de la música. Y tú odias eso, más que nada en el mundo.

Un bar de lesbianas.

El panorama es algo que no has visto jamás, y no lo dices por el alcohol o la gente bailando, es porque la mayoría de las personas son, en realidad, chicas. Mujeres y más mujeres, bailando con más mujeres, besándose con mujeres y hablando o riendo con mujeres. Casi te causa ruido toda esa repetición, pero es más la fascinación que cualquier otra cosa.

—¡A por alcohol! —grita Megara en tu oído, y tú la sigues como un cachorro a su madre, pidiendo disculpas a un par de chicas que te sonríen coquetamente bajo una capa excedente de maquillaje.

—Yo no bebo —te atragantas como respuesta, recordando vagamente la única vez que lo hiciste y vomitaste hasta tus intestinos en el departamento de ella.

—¡Hoy sí!

Ella pide cerveza y te la entrega. Admira el panorama, mientras tú haces una mueca de asco cuando le das un pequeño trago al contenido del vaso. Hay tanto ruido de charlas y música, que apenas puedes escuchar lo que te explica. No sabes hacia dónde mirar, hasta que la pequeña pista atrae tu atención y te encuentras con toda esa multitud de chicas bailando tan juntas, como si en cualquier momento se fueran a fusionar.

Hay calor. La coronilla te hace cosquillas cuando una gota de sudor baja lentamente y se pierde en tu espalda; tienes la cara enrojecida, y te avergüenzas demasiado cuando te das cuenta que todo ese momento estuviste viendo a una pareja besándose. Como no quieres que Megara note tu actitud, bebes de golpe cuatro tragos amargos de cerveza y decides que, quizá, ya has tenido mucho de eso, aunque acaban de llegar. A una cerveza le sigue otra, hasta que sientes que la tensión se te ha ido de los hombros pero tus mejillas están más calientes.

En poco tiempo te enteras que no es la primera vez que Megara va ahí, aunque realmente sólo ha ido una vez antes de esa. A ella parece no importarle nada de lo que ocurre a su alrededor, en cambio, en tu cabeza está ocurriendo una revolución de ideas que van tomando forma, luego se destruyen y viceversa, en un bucle infinito que pierde sentido cuando cae un vaso de vodka en tus manos.

—Vamos a bailar —te grita en tu oído, te niegas al instante.

—No bailo —comentas. Ella se encoge de hombros.

—¿No? —pregunta como si nada—. Pues díselo a la chica que no te ha quitado la mirada de encima desde hace varios minutos atrás y que, adivina, viene hacia aquí.

Hay un segundo en el que te quedas estática, y en el siguiente has levantado la cabeza para hacer frente a la persona que sonríe de medio lado como si no fuera a ti. Por un momento quieres que la tierra te trague cuando una vocecita interna te recuerda cómo vas vestida, porque sabes silenciosamente que has pensado en ella, como quien piensa en esa persona que no reconoce en sus sueños de la noche anterior. Entonces tu corazón bombea y salta suicida sobre las vías.

¿Alguien te salvaría? Y es la primera vez que quieres que la respuesta sea un no.


	13. Chapter 13

**Anna**

* * *

 **XIII**

Buscar dónde estacionar es la cosa más complicada del universo a esa hora, cuando los bares se empiezan a llenar y los automóviles abarrotan cualquier espacio libre de multas. Estar con Diane no hace menos complicada la situación, pues se ha puesto a parlotear y a darte órdenes como si recibieras tus primeras clases de manejo. Quieres pegarle una cinta en la boca, o un tiro, daba igual mientras se callara y las sienes te dejaran de palpitar.

Llegar al fin al bar no aminora tu estado, de hecho empeora con creces cuando las notas musicales vibran en tus oídos. La cabeza de da vueltas, mientras buscas con la mirada a Rapunzel. Diane se ha perdido en la multitud, con lo poco que te importa por el momento, te da igual y sigues caminando, empujando con molestia a la gente que se apretuja entre sí mientras baila en la pista y beben alcohol. Sólo hasta que llegas en el medio de todo el alboroto, es cuando te das cuenta realmente en el lugar que estás y, te preguntas con sorna, si las idiotas de las chicas tienen idea de dónde carajo se fueron a meter.

El dolor de cabeza se intensifica al ver a Rapunzel bailando con un par de chicas que jamás habías visto. Tu alarma mental se enciende en toda su potencia cuando termina en medio de las dos mujeres, demasiado juntas como para ser un baile casual o inocente. Rapunzel ya estaba muy ebria o, bien, de pronto había olvidado a Eugene gracias a los efectos del alcohol o droga ilícita. Al pensar en eso, corres hacia ella y la sacas de ahí, no sin antes recibir una mirada de clara molestia por parte de sus nuevas amigas.

—Estás ebria —le dices.

—No, estoy feliz. ¿Por qué me arrebatas mi felicidad, Anna?

—¿Felicidad? ¿Enrollarte con dos tías?

—Lo haces sonar como si acabara de tener sexo con dos lesbianas —apunta como si nada, mientras caminan hacia Sally, que le extiende una bebida de color verde con una pajita.

—Ustedes sabían a qué lugar veníamos —le recriminas, sin saber por qué estás molesta.

—Pues claro, ¿acaso no entendiste que no queríamos hombres en nuestra noche de chicas? Vamos, Anna, no seas una gruñona. No es tu estilo. Además, ¿desde cuánto te molestan las lesbianas?

—No me molestan —dices rápido, porque la chica de al lado se te ha quedado mirando con el ceño fruncido —. Pero no tenía en mis planes esto… Ya sabes, lesbianas por todos lados —bajas la voz.

—Creí que en tu facultad eran más liberales, ¿es cierto que muchos bailarines se enrollan con otros de su mismo sexo? —pregunta casual Caroline, mirando su copa—. Conocí a un chico hace un tiempo, me dijo que era bailarín y, justo cuando lo iba a besar, me soltó que era gay y que sólo quería que su familia no sospechara, porque había ido con su primo a la fiesta. Para ser sincera, creí que eras gay hasta que Rapunzel me dijo que llorabas por un idiota con patillas ridículas.

Levantas una ceja y te preguntas en qué momento tu vida amorosa empezó a ser de dominio público. Luego comprendes que Caroline acaba de decirte lesbiana, y no sabes si tomarlo o no como un insulto. Aunque, para ser sincera, lleva un poco de razón en cuanto a lo de que era muy normal ver a chicos y chicas experimentando con personas de su mismo sexo. Algunos lo hacían sólo por curiosidad; y te habías acostumbrado tanto a eso que, sólo hasta entonces, te empiezas a preguntar por qué rayos te sientes incómoda en ese mismo instante.

—Sólo como dato, estudio teatro —les dices, arrebatándole la bebida extraña a Rapunzel, para luego caminar lejos de ellas.

El licor sabe horrible, y te deja un sabor amargo en la garganta que se pasa sólo hasta que tomas cuatro traguitos más. No debes beber esa noche porque vas a conducir y, porque la última vez, habías cometido una gran tontería que no piensas volver a repetir. Te sientas en una silla alta, y dejas descansar el vaso en una mesa redonda diminuta que está frente a ti. La música no es tan ruidosa en tu pequeño rincón, lo cual es bueno y malo al mismo, bueno porque la cabeza te palpita menos, pero malo porque es como si todos fueran parte de un cuadro o una película que sólo puedes mirar y resignarte a aceptar. Ya es pésimo que te deprimas en casa, estando sola; pero deprimirse en ese lugar en medio de tanta gente es aún peor. Ahí no puedes llorar a gusto, ahí no puedes dejarte ir a la deriva. Sólo observas, hasta que la tristeza se va cayendo de tu piel y se vuelve indiferencia. No entiendes por qué la gente es tan feliz, o por qué pretende serlo. Aunque tienes que admitir que estás siendo hipócrita y tú una vez fuiste como ellos; buscando el calor en sitios inadecuados y vacíos para sentirte, irónicamente, llena de afecto.

Tu vista va cambiando de sitio en sitio, y tu imaginación —ya acostumbrada a divagar— empieza a inventarle historias a las parejas de chicas. Casi puedes adivinar quiénes se acaban de conocer y tendrán una noche que les bastará, porque no piensas conocerse más allá de las caricias. Adivinas a las solitarias, a las que han tenido un mal día como tú; ubicas a muchas con el mismo aire que Rapunzel y sus amigas. Se te hace curioso observar a las que seguramente son pareja, porque te regresa la sensación que tuviste antes, mientras almorzabas en la universidad. Te produce hasta cierto alivio, como si querer no fuera tan malo. No lo era, ¿verdad? Pero los humanos solíamos ser tan complicados; tan estúpidos, que a veces te sorprendía que fuéramos considerados la especie más inteligente.

Recuerdas a Hans, después de muchos días sin pensar en él. Era un simio y, la verdad sea dicha, eso era un insulto para el simio. Quizás el que te haya dejado ha sido lo mejor que te ha ocurrido, no es que tengas la mejor vida ahora, pero estas semanas ha sido sólo tuya, algo que te hacía falta entender y aprender a manejar.

Entre tanto, con el tiempo yéndose en observar y dar traguitos a tu vaso con alcohol, tu vista se posa en la barra que está más despejada ahora que casi todos bailan. Primero miras sin darle importancia, pero luego tus ojos regresan con rapidez porque crees estar viendo mal; pero no es así. Frunces el ceño, tratando de recordar en dónde has visto a esa persona, y no tardas en saber quién es, pues días anteriores has mirado en la esquina del subterráneo, esperando ver esos ojos azules que suelen estar clavados en un libro o en la nada, donde sueles perderte también. Sonríes, con una sensación extraña bajo tus pies, como si el piso se moviera y se encontraran tú y ella donde siempre, sobre las vías.

Pasa un minuto y luego dos. La contemplas en tu rincón aislado, esperando no ser descubierta, y al mismo tiempo con la necesidad de que voltee hacia ti, porque son dos desconocidas que se encuentran en sitios distintos, enfrentando las disposiciones del destino y jugando a la coincidencia. ¿Le habías encontrado un nombre? No recuerdas, pero le habías inventado una vida magnífica, en donde preservaba ese encanto serio, y los movimientos gráciles de sus manos con uñas limpias y perfectas. Es como una pintura detallada y llena de nostalgia, una pintura que desafió cualquier propósito y te miró con esos ojos grandes, como si se detuviera a descubrir lo que pensabas. Te molesta no atinar lo que piensa, sobre todo cuando el teatro de su vida se cae, poco a poco ante tus ojos porque recuerdas en el sitio que están.

Un suspiro bajo sale de tu garganta, cargado de una ansiedad que se refleja en la forma en la que metes un mechón de cabello tras tu oreja.

Érase una vez un tren subterráneo… que viajaba con una chica rubia que vestía trajes casi ejecutivos, con peinados firmes y una bufanda que desentonaba con su atuendo. Que la hacía más humana. Y ahí, esa noche, notas que en realidad no es tan distinta a ti, que quizá también se pone una máscara cada mañana al salir de casa. ¿Hoy estaba sin ella? Porque no puedes reconocerla en este estado crudo que te hace reír por lo bajo; pantalones anchos, deportivos y una cazadora. Puedes imaginar que es su gemela, claro, pero prefieres seguir pensando que es ella y que estás conociendo otra parte de la historia.

—Hola, ¿estás sola?

¿Sola? Pues claro, gracias al cielo. Tardas en darte cuenta que alguien te ha hablado.

—¿Uh?

Una chica de cabello negro se está dirigiendo a ti. Tiene una sonrisa que los chicos te han dedicado antes mientras hacen el intento de flirtear. Esto es la primera vez que ocurre con una mujer, lo que hace que tu corazón salte y te sonrojes. No lo viste venir.

—¿Bebes algo en especial? Puedo invitarte a tu siguiente trago —insiste.

—No. Sí. Espera, ¿qué?

—Soy Jenny. ¿Te han dicho que tienes unos ojos muy lindos? ¿Son azules o verdes?

Las palabras se te enredan en la boca. Son demasiadas preguntas para tu cerebro que se ha vuelto en estado líquido. Una chica está coqueteando contigo y no sabes qué hacer. ¿Cuál era la metodología en esos casos para negarse a todo y huir? Con un chico era mucho más sencillo, y decir "lo siento, soy lesbiana", no era algo que ayudaría en este contexto.

—Jenny… —atinas a decir como un robot—. Soy Anna. No estoy sola, sólo tomaba aire aquí, ya sabes, fuera del bullicio.

—¿Están tus amigas cerca? —Jenny es insistente y, para tu mala suerte, demasiado linda.

—¡Sí! —casi saltas, mientras buscas con alarma a Rapunzel o a cualquiera de las otras chicas. Nadie. No ves a nadie.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué no vienen a nuestra mesa? —apunta a una que no está muy alejada de la tuya. Hay un par de chicas más que levantan la cabeza y te sonríen como saludo—. Es mejor cuando estamos en grupo, ¿no?

—Jenny… —respiras, crees que te va a dar un colapso.

—¿O quizá prefieres bailar… Anna? —la forma en que lo dice, tan despacio, crea un cortocircuito y tus palabras salen disparadas como un proyectil.

—En realidad, Jenny, tengo pareja. —Pienses en decirle que eres heterosexual, pero por algún motivo las oraciones no salen —. La cosa es… Ya sabes, digamos que hemos discutido un poco camino al bar —te recuerdas lo que estudias y actúas como si fuera todo muy real.

Jenny asiente y retrocede un paso, como si le hubieras echado insecticida.

—¿Quién es?

—¿Quién es quién?

—Tu novia, ¿quién es?

—Pues… —El corazón quiere salirse de tu pecho, ¿por qué gustas complicarte tanto?—. Pues debe estar por ahí, ah, sí… Justo ahí, en la barra. A veces se pone un poco malhumorada, quizá deba ir a contentarla ya. —Te levantas, con los ojos abiertos y los hombros tensos—. Sí, ya, justo ahora porque… Estoy lista para eso, la reconciliación y esas cosas de…

—¿Parejas? —Ibas a decir lesbianas, pero igual asientes a lo que dice.

—Parejas, claro. Somos la una para la otra, ¿sabes? —apuntas, como si fuera necesario.

Antes de levantarte tomas lo que queda de tu bebida y luego sonríes a Jenny, aunque no sabes qué coño estás haciendo cuando empiezas a caminar hacia la barra. Hacia la chica del subterráneo.

Las manos te sudan, los quince metros parecen centímetros, no te dejan pensar; todo se acerca muy rápido. Quieres darte la vuelta y huir, regresar a casa y olvidar esa noche. Pero sonríes, de medio lado, mientras el corazón te golpetea furioso; te dice que te has metido en un lío más grande, que quizá no puedas manejar. Te dices en voz baja la clase de chica que eres, lo imprudente y estúpida que puedes llegar a ser cuando te encuentras atrapada en una situación. Recuerdas la vez que le mentiste a tus compañeros del básico, les dijiste que tu papá era un famoso cantante que te compraría un caballo en esas vacaciones; dejaron de hablarte cuando se enteraron que sólo era un oficinista con un salario promedio. ¿Cuántos años tenías entonces? ¿Seis? Las mentiras eran malas, Anna. ¿No lo habías aprendido ya?

Algo te pasa cuando la chica del subterráneo te mira. Algo se detiene, y no sabes si es tu ritmo cardiaco, si es el universo o sólo tu vida que decidió darse un descanso y ponerse en pausa, para que de esa forma tu alma dejara de sentir ese nudo que te retorcía las entrañas. Hay un sonido, uno claro y fuerte en tus oídos; sientes que vuelas, que de pronto hay agua, un mar que te empapa y reactiva. Aunque es frío, sientes una calidez emergiendo en el inicio de tu estómago que se extiende como las raíces hasta las puntas de tus dedos.

A veces quisieras quedarte en metáforas, ¿no es así? Evitar las malas decisiones y corregir las que pudieron ser las mejores. Para ser sincera, cuando vuelas sólo eres tú siendo torpe, tropezando con una mujer voluptuosa que choca contigo; el ruido son sus copas cayendo al piso, y el agua, tu mar, tan sólo es alcohol y hielos que te empapan antes de que te vayas de espaldas al suelo.

Pero no caes. No esa vez.

Hay una mano firme que te sostiene con una rapidez desesperada, y unos ojos que te miran desde arriba, totalmente abiertos y azules como piedras preciosas. Es la primera vez que los ves tan de cerca, y te preguntas si es efecto de la luz o todo ese tiempo habían sido tan hermosos; injustamente escondidos en un rincón de un maloliente vagón.

—¿Estás bien? —te dice, con un hilo de voz y las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo de mantenerte.

—Sí —ahogas en un chillido, siendo consciente del frío en tu pecho y algunas caras que miran el alboroto. Quieres ahogarte en el charco bajo tus pies.

—¡Mis copas! —La chica voluptuosa se queja, ignorando olímpicamente que escurres de cerveza, ron y otras mezclas—. ¿Eres ciega o qué?

—¡Oye, imbécil, más cuidado! —la mujer que acompañaba a la chica del subterráneo dice, saltando al frente como un tigre. Es más alta que tú y tiene el cabello teñido de un extraño color borgoña. Te intimida por la forma en la que mira, como si todos fueran su presa, así que agradeces estar del otro lado de la moneda y no ser tú a quien quiere asesinar ahora mismo.

—¿Vienes con ella? Acabo de perder mis tragos por culpa de tu torpe amiga —comenta como si tuvieras la culpa. Casi quieres gemir indignada.

—Elsa, llévala al baño.

Tardas en darte cuenta a quién habla. La rubia aún te sujeta de la mano y en algún punto se ha puesto frente a ti, como si te intentara proteger.

—No creo que sea una buena idea dejarte, Megara—dice nerviosa, cuando dos de las amigas de tu atacante se acercan y miran con curiosidad la escena. Quieres morir lentamente cuando reconoces a una de las que te saludaron en la mesa de antes.

Hay un momento en el que intercambian palabras, y después alguien más se ha sumado a la ecuación: la mujer que intentaba coquetear contigo, es Jenny.

—Vamos, Norma, déjalo, sólo son unas bebidas —te mira unos segundos y tú te resguardas más en la espalda de la rubia—. De cualquier forma te debía unas, ¿no, pelirroja? —sonríe sarcásticamente, como si quisiera que a la que llamaste novia se pusiera molesta, pero la verdad es que sólo está rígida como una tabla y no crees que sea precisamente por molestia.

—¡Vale! En ese caso, aquí nada pasó —Megara celebra con ironía, dando unos pasos hacia ustedes para luego empujar a su amiga—. A limpiarse, ahora.

De lo último que te das cuenta es de una de las meseras que se acerca con un trapo en mano. Las chicas hablan con ella, al parecer no ha pasado nada. Ese día no iban a masacrarte por una docena de lesbianas que lloraban por alcohol y unos vasos rotos.

El baño no es lo mejor del mundo, huele a humedad y hay una corriente de aire que hace que te erices. El olor de las bebidas golpea tu nariz; es como si hubieras bebido una semana seguida sin ducharte. Unas chicas te miran cuando entran y ellas salen. Además de dos que platican mientras se miran en el espejo, no hay nadie más.

—Vale… esto… ¿estás mojada o sólo húmeda? —la chica del subterráneo dice, con palabras rápidas y un movimiento torpe en el que te suelta la mano.

Las mujeres que platicaban cerca de ustedes se callan y luego se ríen por lo bajo, echándoles una mirada pícara que descifras al instante.

—Sólo para que sepan, el último a la izquierda es el indicado —dice una—. Ese usamos mi novia y yo la última vez. Nadie las va a molestar.

—Oh, muchas gracias, eso será necesario… creo — la rubia reconoce, demasiado inocente para la situación.

Quieres darte un manotazo en la cara, pero en su lugar sólo sonríes fingidamente y te preguntas si realmente no entendió lo que estaban diciéndoles. Lo cierto es que ahora todos creían que eras una lesbiana que tendría sexo con su novia, su novia desconocida.

—Muy… —la voz se te va, porque crees que si respondes van a escuchar, pero si no contestas estás siendo grosera con quien te acaba de ayudar—. Estoy mojada —respondes bajo, cerca de su oído, antes de huir al baño que les indicaron.

No te das vuelta para verlas de nuevo, sólo abres y cierras con el pestillo, luego te sientas en el inodoro —que tiene la tapa hacia abajo— y resoplas con gravedad. Quieres gritar por tanta imprudencia junta, pero tu mente te juega una mala broma y te recuerda que en ese cubículo han tenido sexo muchas chicas. Ahora quieres llorar. Te mantienes ahí unos minutos, hasta que la charla de las chicas se deja de escuchar y otras salen y entran. ¿Cuánto podría durar una persona deprimida en un baño para chicas?

—Eh… ¿Hola? ¿Está todo bien? —se escucha al otro lado de la puerta. Casi no reconoces esa voz pero niegas, y una lágrima solitaria cae en tu mejilla.

—Puedes irte —dices, pero suena más como un gimoteo. Hueles horrible—. Voy a estar bien —contrarrestas, para no sonar tan dura.

Hay más silencio, en el que deseas que te haya dejado sola. De esa forma te sentirías mejor por haberla usado, aunque tu mentira haya salido muy mal. Debía tratarse del karma. El sonido de la música, amortiguado por las puertas del baño se filtra cada vez que abren y cierran. Pierdes la cuenta del tiempo que pasa, hasta que escuchas cómo se mueven al frente de la puerta.

—¡Está ocupado! —gritas exhausta. Las lágrimas ya se han secado.

—Uh… Sí, lo sé, sólo soy yo. Sigo aquí.

Te sorprende escuchar su voz tímida, que no es como la que imaginaste una vez mientras la veías en el vagón. Niegas y sonríes cansada, incluso un poco con ternura. Hay algo que te impide salir y enfrentarla, quizá sea la vergüenza, aunque también es aquella sensación de seguridad que te produce la puerta.

—¿Por qué? —preguntas.

—… ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué sigues aquí?

Silencio. Luego un suspiro.

—Bueno, mi madre me dijo una vez que no debemos dejar a nuestros amigos estar tristes.

—No soy tu amiga.

—Cierto.

—Ni siquiera sé tu nombre.

—Tampoco sé el tuyo.

—… ¿Entonces por qué me ayudas?

—Ya te lo dije.

—¿Por algo que te dijo tu madre? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Diez?

Cuando el silencio se prolonga más de lo debido, empiezas a sentirte mal por lo que has dicho. Te levantas; antes de abrir te quitas el suéter y despegas la blusa que se ha adherido a tu sostén y estómago. Debes verte ridícula, así que haces un esfuerzo por envolverte en la poca dignidad que te queda esa noche, luego quitas el pestillo.

Alguien te espera al otro lado de la puerta, con un pañuelo blanco como si se alzara en medio de una guerra para pedir paz. No puedes creer cómo es que alguien de su edad lleve uno de tela encima, pero te enternece el hecho de que te lo ofrezca. Te parece una escena sacada en una de esas películas antiguas que a tu madre le gustaba ver los domingos por la noche, mientras lloraba porque tu padre nunca tuvo esos detalles con ella.

—¿Dije diez? Quizá tengas cien, considerando que ya nadie usa de estos —dices, tomando la prenda—. Al menos no está bordada con tus iniciales, ¿eh?

La chica no contesta, sólo mantiene la mirada baja como un cachorro regañado. La verdad es que está dándote un espacio, para que puedas limpiarte el resto de lágrimas sin que te sientas avergonzada. Darte cuenta del hecho hace que una parte de ti se derrita y las manos te tiemblen. Estás a unos pasos de ella, y por primera vez se te hace más real que la creación de un personaje que te habías inventado en un vagón sucio.

—Gracias —dices por lo bajo.

Ella levanta la mirada por fin, y sus ojos se encuentran con los tuyos bajo la luz cálida de los lavabos. Son azules, pero no como los tuyos. Son intensos, pero la curvatura de sus cejas hace que se ablanden.

—No he hecho nada —contesta, luego la ves alejarse un paso.

Se empieza a quitar su chaqueta, y luego su suéter. Tú miras alrededor, siendo consciente dónde están. No hay nadie por ahora.

—¿Qué haces?

—Sécate —dice con simplicidad, con las mejillas rojas—. Tienes que quitarte esa ropa. Está mojada. Usa mi suéter.

Vuelves la mirada abajo y te das cuenta de la transparencia. Para ese punto te queda poca vergüenza, así que sólo suspiras cuando te extiende su prenda y luego se vuelve a poner su chaqueta sobre la blusa sencilla que traía debajo. No sabes qué decir, pero el repentino olor a alcohol que cargas encima te hace aceptar al momento. Vuelves a entrar al cubículo y te quitas toda la ropa de la parte superior. Te secas y luego te pones el suéter. Es azul marino y su suavidad te enamora enseguida.

Huele a la desconocida. ¿Cuándo fue que te familiarizaste tan rápido con ese olor?

Cuando sales, ella te mira y sonríe.

—Ahora ya no tendrás frío. Estabas temblando.

—Claro que no —contradices, mirándola de reojo mientras haces una pelota con tu ropa húmeda. Sólo quieres arrojarla en el primer bote de basura que encuentres, pero es algo de lo que te arrepentirías uno o dos días después, así que evitas hacer una estupidez—. Creo que te debo una, desconocida. Aunque empiezo a creer que son más.

—Soy Elsa —dice rápido, como si se estuviera conteniendo todo ese tiempo. Casi te quieres dar un manotazo en la frente por olvidar ese pequeño detalle.

—¡Claro! Lo siento, soy una tonta. Es decir, soy Anna —arrugas la nariz—. Así que… Elsa, eres la persona más amable que me he encontrado en las últimas dos décadas de mi vida. Quizá después de todo no termine suicidándome al llegar a casa esta noche.

—Oh… —Elsa abre los ojos como un búho y no puedes evitar echarte a reír, pero cuando su expresión no cambia paras enseguida.

—¡Diablos! Lo siento, lo siento, era una broma. Era totalmente una tomadura de pelo, aún no llego al extremo de querer hacer eso, ¿sabes? Aunque quizá termine por comer los tres litros de helado que me he dejado en… —No has alcanzado a guardar el helado en la nevera—. En la mesa de la sala, por supuesto. ¿Sabes qué? Quizá podemos hablar del suicidio perfecto mientras salimos de aquí. El hermano del abuelo Tom murió al tragarse una salchicha que él mismo había hecho, ¿cuenta como un suicidio, Elsa?

Elsa te sigue a la salida del baño por detrás. Te sientes mejor cuando sonríe de medio lado.

—Suena como a una de las mil maneras estúpidas de morir.

—Estaba obsesionada con ese programa.

—Yo también.

La noche empieza a cobrar sentido.

 **()()()()()()()()()**

Megara es, posiblemente, la tía más graciosa de toda la ciudad. No has parado de reír con todo lo que dice, mientras Elsa se retuerce de vergüenza en su asiento y su mirada asesina es ignorada por su amiga. Son tan distintas, que te preguntas cómo siquiera pueden hablar entre ellas; pero no te importa en el momento en el que siguen bromeando y deja de existir ese extraño sentimiento de incompatibilidad o aversión por las personas. Quizá también tenga que ver con que has bebido un poco más de lo normal, porque en algún punto te dejó de importar que fueras la conductora designada de…

¡Rapunzel!

Les has perdido la pista desde hace mucho. Sólo hasta entonces vuelves la mirada hacia todo el lugar para tratar de encontrar a alguna de las chicas.

—¿Buscas a alguien? —pregunta Megara.

—¿Eh? No, es decir, sí. He venido con unas amigas.

—Oh, es totalmente descortés no preguntarle eso antes, Elsa —regaña la joven mujer—. Las has raptado sin saber que ya tenía una cita.

Elsa te mira.

—Pero dijiste…

—Que no tenía acompañantes —completas—. Es cierto. En realidad, son amigas de mi amiga. Soy… —miras las copas vacías y te ríes con burla—. Era su conductora designada.

—Uh, eso es malo. ¿Sabes dónde están? —dice Megara.

—Ni idea. Las perdí desde que entramos. Con suerte, no se habrán montado una orgía mientras sus novios piensan que tienen una inocente pijamada en nuestro departamento.

—Novios —comenta.

—Sí, las han cancelado hoy y eso las ha traído locas hasta que… Oh, sí, por supuesto, duh. Es un bar de lesbianas. ¿Eso ha sonado discriminatorio? Lo siento. No sé lo que digo.

—¿Entonces no eres lesbiana? —Megara pregunta con una media sonrisa, acercándose más a ti. Elsa las mira con un poco de pánico.

—Uh… ¿No? ¿Ustedes son…?

Por fin tu cerebro hace _click_. Todo ese tiempo has estado ignorando la situación, y sólo hasta entonces te preguntas el significado de todo eso.

—¿No es obvio? ¿Tienes miedo ahora? —La sonrisa de gato de la chica te hace pegarte totalmente a tu asiento. ¿Estaba intentando algo? ¿Otra Jenny?

—¡No! Por supuesto que no.

—¿Segura? —La mano de Megara se posa brevemente en tu pierna izquierda y tú brincas de tu asiento con el corazón en la garganta.

—¡Megara! —Elsa dice con un tono amenazante, pero la aludida ha empezado a reírse por su pequeña broma que aún no terminas de entender.

—Perdona, Anna. Te tomaba el pelo. No estoy en el bando correcto, es decir, ya sabes, por desgracia soy heterosexual y me van muy bien los traseros de los chicos. Y una que otra cosa más por ahí.

Te ríes con nerviosismo, pero levantas la mano para restarle importancia.

—Por supuesto, apenas te creí, no pareces una lesbiana… Ugh, ¿de nuevo soné mal? Deben callarme. El alcohol me vuelve idiota.

—No te disculpes. No conmigo. Aunque… —se levantó de su asiento—. A Elsa le gustan las pelirrojas. ¿Quieren más bebidas?

Se hizo el silencio. Por la mirada de Elsa en su amiga, supiste que sólo quería morir en ese mismo instante en que Megara desapareció de su vista.

—No es lo que crees —afirmó con rapidez.

—No he dicho nada.

—Ella suele hablar de más.

—Entonces… ¿Te van las chicas?

—¿Qué? No, por supuesto que… —duda.

—No me importa que seas gay, Elsa —dices rápidamente.

Baja la mirada y juega con sus manos. Casi no ha bebido, pero sus mejillas se tornan rojas y hacen contraste con la palidez de su piel. La vida que le has inventado se ha ido al drenaje y, la verdad, es que te encuentras contenta de aquello. En el silencio, te preguntas si te recuerda, o si sólo eres tú la que ha estado al pendiente de la forma en la que reacciona y se asemeja a las fantasías que les inventas a los desconocidos. Es la primera vez que quieres ver más allá de todo eso.

—¿Te has levantado una mañana, has hecho lo que normalmente haces todos los días y, al regreso a casa, justo cuando vas a dormir y la noche se enreda en tus pensamientos, te has preguntado realmente quién eres? Por supuesto, eres Anna… ¿pero qué más?

Su respiración es tranquila y, sabes, por la forma en la que se mantiene tensa, que es la primera vez que dice aquello en voz alta. Elsa está siendo valiente esa noche, pero aún no descubres por qué. De ese modo, te levantas de tu asiento y tomas la silla que está a su lado porque el alcohol te da esa valentía que sientes tan limitada en ocasiones.

—Decirte que eres lo que decides ser es… una basura, ¿no?

—Porque no tienes idea de lo que quieres… —dicen casi al mismo tiempo. Ella se ríe.

—Pero esta noche, ¿esta noche qué o quién quieres ser, Elsa? —preguntas para que sólo ella pueda escucharlo—. ¿Una mesa, un árbol, Emma Watson, el jefe de una tribu perdida?

Está por responderte, cuando hay un estruendo en la pista y se escucha el chillido de una chica y luego de otra. Ni siquiera tienes que ser un genio para reconocer la melena de Sally que se ha creído una luchadora cuando le hace una llave encima de una mesa a la que, pensaste, era su mejor amiga: Diane.

—Mierda.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta alarmada Elsa.

—Te presento a mis acompañantes.


End file.
